1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to outboard motors, and more particularly, pertains to outboard motor steering control systems for foot control of an outboard motor during trolling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art devices for controlling motors have usually been complex, bulky, and mechanical devises which are clumsy in operation, mechanically complex yielding a certain factor of risk to life and operation, and do not provide for total direct control of steering of the motor during trolling or fishing.
It is well recognized that most fishermen are right handed and usually sit in the boat to steer with the left hand, while using a fishing reel in the right hand. Therefore, the fisherman would be prone to steer with the left foot, while the right foot provides the necessary body support through the bracing of the right foot in the boat. Therefore, there has always been a void in the prior art for a left foot control which provides control of the motor and also the necessary body support with respect to the left foot acting against the structural member of the boat.
Typical prior art mechanical devices for controlling steering of an outboard motor are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,749,872; 2,968,273; and 3,288,099. All of these patents represent prior art devices which are complex mechanical structures and do not provide the motor steering control as disclosed in this patent; and also do not provide the necessary body support for the left leg of an individual with respect to steering of the motor while at the same time supporting the left leg.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing an outboard motor steering system which includes a two-bar linkage, support of the left foot of a fisherman, while at the same time providing for steering of the motor by the left foot of the fisherman, or in the alternative, support of the right foot of a fisherman while at the same time providing for steering of the motor by the right foot of the fisherman. The system is adaptable to any rowboat, but particularly lends itself to the popular version of fishing boat with the splash tray as now sold worldwide.